


That Box of Chocolate

by Spinacheese93



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's somewhere in the future. Maybe not in Sazae-san format. It's up to your imagination. About Gin-san missing a box of chocolate on Valentines Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Box of Chocolate

It was in the afternoon that Sakata Gintoki had returned home from a meeting with a client. The soles of his boots were hot from walking in the sunny weather, he cursed at his luck when he crashed his bike at a nearby lamp post. Then again, it was his fault because he was drunk, he knew that it was the price for making such crime. He had to walk since his bike is at Gengai’s, his driving license is suspended and his hard earned money will go into the old man’s account. He scratches his head thinking about all of those things while taking off his boots. That’s when another problem hits him, how to cure his stinking feet.

_Aging, huh? I’m starting to smell like an ossan._

It’s been a few years after he had met Shinpachi and Kagura. The Yorozuya had been through tough times back in the days when there was hardly any client hence no income, and some task are just too impossible to be fulfilled, yet the three, no, four including Sadaharu, had lived through it. Now, the Yorozuya had become to a stable business. Sometimes, the tasks were divided among the three of them and were carried out separately. However, their bonds were tighter than ever. Shinpachi is like a brother to him and Kagura is like a daughter. Sometimes, he felt guilty when Kagura had inherited some of his negative traits, but he knew, Kagura knew better and the trait will be shaken off sooner or later. Shinpachi has now become a part-timer at the Yorozuya since he and his sister had revived their family dojo. Instead of hanging around the Yorozuya, Gintoki and Kagura would frequently visit them at the dojo. Shinpachi had his own band of fans among his female students and Gintoki would joke and tease Shinpachi about it causing the other male to fluster and make a fuss about it. Is Shinpachi still a virgin, he wouldn’t know, he was still in shock when Shinpachi chug down a whole glass of sake and talk about adult issues in front of him. Oh how time has passed.

 

He placed the envelop he acquire from the client on top of his desk, that’s when something caught his eye. It was a box of chocolates and a note with it. Without even reading the note, he knew who was it from. There was a furry handcuff at its side. Sarutobi Ayame.

 

“ _Happy valentines, darling. Maybe tonight we could move on further in our relationship._ ”

 

That lady was still the same. They weren’t even in a relationship. Gintoki couldn’t believe that Saa-chan haven’t given up on him even after all these years. What does she see in him anyway. He was lazy, irresponsible, poor and sadistic. That’s when it hit him, he was sadistic. Saa-chan being a masochist thought that Gintoki’s sadism is the puzzle piece that could fit her. He respected her logic, not. Maybe there was more to it, but he couldn’t care less. At one point he thought that he was unpopular with the ladies because of his natural perm, although he had other bad traits, which he wouldn’t bother making it a factor since girls rejected him even without seeing his other side. But, he wouldn’t lie if he say Saa-chan makes him happy for liking him. Just that, their feelings weren’t mutual. He glanced over the waste basket under his desk, there were more chocolate boxes in them.

“Oi, lady! These chocolates are mine, you don’t have the rights to throw them away. My sugar level have been so low lately!” he yelled at the ceiling, where Saa-chan would stay and stalk him. This one time, when Gintoki checked the water tank on his ceiling, to his surprise, the attic looks like somebody’s home. Saa-chan had made the attic her settlement causing him to make a deal with her to split their rents.

 

No answer. Maybe she was on a mission. He checked the other boxes. They were from Kyuubei, Kagura, Tae, Hinowa, some clients, Catherine, heck even from Otose – since he already begun to pay his rents on time or in advance. No more chocolate-less valentines, he thought to himself. He rested himself on his chair and popped one piece of chocolate from Tae down his throat which later was spat out.

 

“And here I thought you have improved. Sure looks edible now, but man, it was still the same old dark matter.”

 

As cheesy as it sounds, with him alone in the house, Kagura had started to attend various classes, as she started to think of her future and being responsible, he could have sworn he felt everyone’s love when he downed all those chocolates. Their sincerity reached him, he would say. Kagura herself had already mastered the art of chocolate making when saw the appearance of it, tastes as decent too.

 

He placed all of the boxes on the desk, taking a photo of them as a memento.  He then realized there was one missing. There would always be one from that lady. A certain blonde with two large scars on her face, Tsukuyo. It had been  a while since they both met. The lady who portrays strength as her own shell to hide in.

 

The first time he met Tsukuyo, he was amazed. A girl that young could carve her name in the hearts of those in Yoshiwara. He saw how she fight, how she lead the Hyakka to a point where everyone fears them. He recalled the first time he met her in person. It was embarrassing, his ego was not only bruised but was shattered to a point of fixing is impossible. He was a bit late in saving Seita causing him to mis-deflect the kunais. He got some on his body and Seita was hit by one of it too. Yet, Tsukuyo took the blame. For once in his life, he saw genuine consideration in a human heart, even though it was unnecessary. The leader of the feared Hyakka was a girl with a soft heart. He haven’t seen a girl like this before, but when she was with her underlings, he could read her. She was the kind that would put others before her, which is why he took her kiseru and made a promise so that she won’t go as far as sacrificing her life for others. He knew those kind of person all too well. He took her kiseru because, he wanted to see her again. He hadn’t live for long, but he had travelled far and wide to know that this kind of person was rare. The world needs them.

 

When he knew about her past, he couldn’t help but be reminded of his past. The circumstances are different but the story is quite the same. He could feel her pain and never wanted her to feel the same. He tried to make her loosen up by teasing her in so many ways. He likes it when she reacted to his tease. He likes it when there were colours in her eyes, expressions he never seen before.  It almost feels like they were related by blood and he was a brother to her, his sister. But he knew, it was more than that. He knew deep down, long ago, he had fallen for this girl. He knew that she likes him too. But there was something in him that makes him wanted to stay the same and never move on. So, he let his guard up whenever she’s near. He would tell himself that she is a grumpy lady that would hurt him so bad when she’s at it.

 

Once, Tsukuyo offered him her body and Gintoki panicked. If he weren’t in his right side of mind, he would jump at the moment. He would do that whenever there’s a girl offering it, but this is Tsukuyo. His rationality brought him back to reality. If he were to jump Tsukuyo, now is not it. Not like this. What would happen if he really pinned Tsukuyo down, and things didn’t went well. What if things went well, will he be ready to face whatever might happen to their relationship. Surely, it won’t be back to what they were before. He can’t. He knew he made the right choice by denying her offer. Things were okay the way they were, now and then. He sighed. Can he move on?

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

 

“Gintoki, are ya home?”

 

_Speaking of the devil._

Gintoki raced towards the door. Tsukuyo was there, hands occupied by several boxes of chocolates. He invited her in.

 

“From Yoshiwara.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“That’s about it.” She sat down after putting the chocolates on the coffee table. “Ah, forgot my kiseru.”

 

Gintoki studied all the boxes of chocolates and still, that one box of chocolates were still missing. He glanced over to Tsukuyo who pulled out an envelope. She had to come up here with business in her mind, she was that type of person anyway.

 

“What do you have for me?” Gintoki playfully chose the words so he could put it in either asking about the task or asking about a valentine gift from Tsukuyo. It was for his own relief. Whenever Tsukuyo was in the room with him, he felt restless, yet he can’t let her know.

 

“From Hinowa. It was already sealed when she gave it to me.” Tsukuyo yawned. She looked beat. “Told me I should stick here until you finished.”

 

Gintoki opened the envelope. He read the paper in it and smiled. He then turned to see a half asleep Tsukuyo nodding on and off,  trying hard to keep herself awake. He had read all the papers but continue to look at it while occasionally glancing towards Tsukuyo who was already in slumberland. He waited a bit before carrying her into the bedroom where he already lain a new futon.

 

He closed the door behind him and walked towards the coffee table to look back at the documents Hinowa sent him. All the papers have no words on them, just one small note contain the instructions.

 

_”Tsukuyo is overworked this two months. Let her sleep at your place. Send her back later and…”_

There’s a photo of Tsukuyo in Hinowa’s kitchen her apron is smothered in chocolates. There’s the chocolate he was waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Every year Tsukuyo bought the chocolates. This year, she made it. And she left it in Yoshiwara, and Hinowa asked Gintoki to send her home so that he can retrieve the chocolates... I think, I'm the writer, but I prefer the readers to use their imagination of either Tsukuyo would give to him herself ar making Gin-san tease her into giving it...


End file.
